


Rin Meets Her Sisters

by RubyLeonis



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Yukari (the OC mother) was made up on impulse and grown on as a way to reject what happened, i do not know a lot about the stories other than my own limited research, wrote for a close friend who was upset with the “reveal”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLeonis/pseuds/RubyLeonis
Summary: Towa and Setsuna mom reveal episode 15 redone. Because even if Sinrise does reveal that someone else is the mother, the damage is done and they endorsed pedophilia and child grooming. So Yukari (OC) is the mom, this is instead a couple days after the twins were born, and Rin gets to meet her little sisters. And 14-15 yr old Rin still refers to herself in the third-person apparently, so I guess I will use it.
Relationships: Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)/Original Character(s), Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Rin Meets Her Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know the most about Inuyasha. When I wrote this earlier this month, I knew less than I do now.  
> Yukari is an OC from Kagome’s time. She is an eccentric woman who frequented the Higurashi Shrine.

“Knock knock? Are you awake, Rin?”  
Rin groaned a little at the intrusion and tried to duck her head under her blanket. Her injury was taking longer to heal than everyone thought, but Sango explained that yes, infections are more common when injured by certain youkai. Still, Rin was frustrated on top of her pain. Jaken informed her that Yukari gave birth, and she wasn’t there to help. She was a good midwife, and she couldn’t help Yukari and Lord Sesshomaru! Kaede insisted that she needed to stay put and heal, and it wasn’t like she could have moved much anyways. At least Kagome and Sango were able to help Yukari out. Twins must be hell to deliver.  
“Knock knock? Rin?”  
Fighting off her mental fog, Rin was finally able to recognize the voice. Yukari!  
“Rin is awake!” She sat up faster than she should have, but she was excited! Rin was told that Yukari was forced to have bedrest by Sango, since twins cause much more strain on the body than a single child. If Yukari came, then she must be feeling better! Forcing down her nausea and dizziness, Rin sat up again, slowly this time. And there stood Yukari, clutching a large basket in her arms. No doubt, Yukari still looked worn out, but her fire was still there. She laughed a little at Rin’s enthusiasm, and came over to Rin’s bedside to set down the basket and settle down herself.  
“Are these the twins!?”  
“Mmm-hmm. And you already know their names!”  
“But, Rin doesn’t know... wait? Two girls? Rin won the bet?”  
Yukari couldn’t help but laugh at Rin’s wide eyed wonder. “Yes, two baby girls! So your names were given to them! Towa and Setsuna! The white-haired one is Towa, since she was born first, and the black-haired is Setsuna, since that was your second name.  
Rin covered her mouth. Both in shock and from excitement pushing nausea again. They were so tiny! So cute! They both had tiny versions of Inuyasha’s ears, twitching at every little sound that they heard. Towa had a little scrunched up nose, likely from the medicine smells. And Setsuna’s ears flicked nonstop, and only turned back when Towa whined next to her. But, the red streaks?  
“Umm, where did the red come from?”  
“Sessh and I have a theory, and it involves a certain sorceress vandalizing our babies from the grave...”  
“You think Kagura is involved?”  
Yukari squinted a little in thought. “We can’t be too sure. But, when I was in labor, Sesshomaru claimed that the wind was more than it needed to be where we were. Even the sound of it was audible to me, and I was in an inner room of Lady Mother’s palace to deliver. But Kagura reminded me a bit of Kenji, and I know he would supernaturally vandalize my babies if he could. As a joke, at that. Maybe she marked them as a protection or something? Spirits are funny things, and she is the wind.”  
Rin listened Yukari’s theory out before lightly poking at the tiny babies. Towa responded to her cheek being stroked with a little squeak and kicking her blankets. Setsuna stared at Rin and twitched her ears more when she booped her nose. They were precious!  
“So Rin just met them...”  
“Good evening, Lord Sesshomaru! The babies are just adorable! And I won our bet!  
Sesshomaru slowly entered the room when Kaede pulled the curtains for him. He sniffed around a little, assessing his ward’s health through her scent, before joining Yukari by Rin’s bedside. Still a man of few words, he analyzed Rin’s sunken eyes, sparking with the excitement of meeting her little sisters. He then turned his attention to the basket that held his twin pups and watched them smell and listen to the new environment. It was their first time outside of his mother’s palace so new smells were abundant. And Yukari was still alright, though she would probably need a nap in an hour or so.  
“You did, and I presume you heard the theory on the red hair marks?”  
“Rin sees where you are coming from. Are there any other theories?”  
“Jaken agrees with us on Kagura marking the twins as a sign of her presence. Mother has a theory on possible power and glory in their futures, the marks being a prophecy. My half-brother claimed I colored them with ink.”  
Yukari snorted at the last part. Rin caught it as well and stifled a giggle. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at remembering Inuyasha’s words. But all three were content and happy. Yukari’s birth was successful and there were no issues. The twins were figuring out Rin’s scent. Rin was healing well from her injury, and would be back on her feet within a week. And Sesshomaru wondered why he felt so relaxed and happy. Oh well. These were happy times.


End file.
